In order to increase the efficiency of the turbine, it is necessary to facilitate high temperatures at the turbine intake. This is achieved by applying a metallic and ceramic coating onto the turbine blade, the thickness of this coating being up to 800 micrometers.
The process has to date proven very inefficient because the coating operation lasts more than 70 minutes. The reason is that such long coating times cause the spray spot to vary because of wear to the nozzle, so that the spraying result varies over time. This is undesirable.